Shopkeeper/HD
Shopkeepers are old men who own the various shops that can be found in any of the main areas of the cave. Spelunkers can buy various items from them, provided they have enough money. If you're feeling brave, it is also possible to rob a shop by either murdering the shopkeeper or by simply snatching the items and running out of the front door, although a successful heist is very difficult pull off. Shopkeepers are merciless enemies and have zero tolerance for provocation. Every shopkeeper carries a shotgun, and will not hesitate to use it as soon as you put a foot wrong in their store. They are also in surprisingly good health, capable of physically outperforming the Spelunkers in both athletics and toughness. Behaviour Shopkeepers in shops are passive, found manning the cashier and approaching visitors that show an interest in their stock. They are also sometimes seen inside enclosed vaults, watching over chests filled with diamonds and other rare items. These shopkeepers always spawn hostile, regardless of whether the Spelunker is wanted or not, but aren't dangerous unless the vault is broken into. When angered, Shopkeepers charge back and forth at high speed, leaping around erratically. When the Spelunker is nearby, they will also shoot indiscriminately with their shotgun (regardless of whether they are in his sights). Shopkeepers will also hurl the Spelunker around if they come into contact with him, much like a Yeti does. They will be stunned very briefly if they take damage, dropping their shotgun. If disarmed, they are able to pick their gun back up off the ground or even wrestle it right out of the Spelunker's hands. They can still attack while unarmed by throwing the Spelunker, much like a Hawk Man does. They cannot be killed by Mantrap - after being swallowed, they will simply tear their way out from inside it after a brief period of being stunned. While this will not anger a passive shopkeeper, it will not stop an angry one from rampaging. If you are playing multiplayer co-op. if one Spelunker angers the shopkeeper, ALL Spelunkers in the session will be wanted. Strategy Fighting Angry Shopkeepers They are best dealt with from a distance, using either bombs or a weapon as they are difficult to hit at close range and are capable of killing you very quickly. Machetes, Boomerangs, Freeze Rays and shotguns all aid in robbing shops while preventing counter attack. Sticky bombs and a Pitcher's Mitt allow you to throw a bomb at them from a distance that is guaranteed to stick to them, which will kill them as soon as the bomb detonates. They take three shotgun blasts to die, or three stomps while wearing the Spike Shoes. Alternatively, one could use a Teleporter to telefrag the Shopkeeper. This is especially easy if the Shopkeeper has one in stock, as you could purchase the Teleporter and immediately kill him with it. However, this method is not recommended, as Teleporters are rare and expensive. Related Achievements *'"Public Enemy"' - Kill 12 or more Shopkeepers in one game. ''(guide)'' Trivia *There are 26 different shopkeeper names, one for each of the letters in the English alphabet: Ahkmed, Bob, Cosmo, Darwin, Error, Frank, Garth, Hakim, Iggy, Jimbo, Kevin, Lou, Max, Nacho, Omar, Pancho, Quincy, Ron, Sparky, Tarn, Ulf, Vern, Willy, Xorn, Yoshi, Ziggy. Category:Spelunky HD